


For Eternity

by idra



Series: 28 Days of Love [18]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Cougar and Pooch go to the Open Mic night Jensen is singing at, only to listen to Jensen singing his heart out.





	For Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Running theme with me is apparently Requited Unrequited love. Can't get enough of it. Prompt for this was We Belong Together, which in my mind, goes back to Ritchie Valens song by the same name. Which is also where I got the title. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Cougar looks over at Pooch as they walk into the bar. “I do not know why we’re going to an open mic night.” 

Pooch grins over at Cougar. “I told you. Jensen asked the team to come. Roque and Clay refused to come, but you can’t say no to Jensen, and I wanted to watch Jensen make a fool of himself.” Pooch shrugs and pays the cover charge, heading for a table that was apparently reserved. “Check it out, Jensen saved us seats.” He takes one of the seats. 

Cougar takes one of the other seats, feeling a little bad that Roque and Clay had backed out, but he’s also glad. If Jensen is going to be singing, he doesn’t want too many people watching him watch Jensen. He’s going to have a hard enough time controlling his own body without having to worry about the others seeing him.

He glances up when a couple of Coronas are delivered, thanking the waitress who gives him her best flirty smile and he turns away, sipping at his beer. 

“Why do they always think you drink Corona just ‘cause you’re Mexican? It’s an insult man.” 

“You’re just mad because they don’t ever offer you anything when you’re not with me.” Cougar smirks, tipping his beer to Pooch. “It’s free beer. Don’t worry about them offending me.”

Pooch sighs. “Fine. I just wish they’d bring better beer.” 

Cougar shakes his head, focusing on the stage when the lights dim. He’s disappointed when it’s not Jensen but listens politely as the young lady sings. There’s four more people before Jensen walks on stage and Cougar sits up straighter, focusing on their tech. He looks nervous, wiping his hands repeatedly on his jeans. He pulls a guitar out of a case at his feet and settles it on his lap. He leans into the mic, clearing his throat. 

“So... I have this friend. He’s...” Jensen sighs, shaking his head. “I’m not sure if he’s here tonight, but if you are, Carlos, this song is for you.”

He strums out the first few chords, voice shaky at first, then settling into a strong, clear tenor. “You’re mine, and we belong together, yes, we belong together, for eternity,” Jensen sings, closing his eyes as he continues the song, and when he ends, several people around the room are clapping and whistling. Jensen smiles, waving at the crowd as he puts his guitar away. He moves off the stage and Cougar gets to his feet. 

“Cougs, man, I don’t know if you should follow.” 

“He sang that for me. To me. I need to tell him...” 

“Tell him what, Cougar? You guys can’t be together. You will get kicked out of the army.” 

“We are not in the army any more, Pooch,” Cougar says, shrugging off Pooch’s hand. He hurries after Jensen, catching up with the other man outside. “Jensen.” 

“Cougs! You showed up! Did you... I mean, how long have you... oh fuck,” Jensen says finally, shoulders drooping. “I....” 

Cougar walks closer, moving slowly and watching Jensen for any sign he’s going to take off. Cougar is fast, but Jensen is faster, and he doesn’t want to chase the other man. Not when he knows now that they feel the same about each other. He thinks for several seconds about the best way to approach the topic and finally decides to just go with what he’s thinking. “If I am yours, does that mean you are mine?” 

“I...” Jensen looks up at him, frowning. “Cougs?” 

“Carlos. My name is Carlos,” Cougar says, reaching out to wrap his fingers around Jensen’s wrist. “Jake, soy tuyo y eres mío. Te amo, Jake.” 

Jake smiles, chewing on his lip. “I love you too, Carlos. And yes, I’m yours. If you’ll have me.” 

“No quiero nada más.” Carlos leans in. “I’m going to kiss you.” 

“Finally,” Jake says, meeting Carlos in the kiss.

After only seconds, Carlos pulls away. “Pooch said we should worry about DADT.” 

“We’re not army anymore. And besides, they repealed it while we were “dead”. So even if we were army still, we could be together and no one could really do anything about it. Besides, who would be stupid enough to fuck with the baddest sniper in the world?” 

Carlos chuckles and kisses Jake again. “Are you ready to go back to the hotel? You can serenade me some more with old songs.” 

“I have so many songs to sing to you! You’re going to hate the sound of my voice!” 

“That will never happen,” Carlos says, taking the guitar case from Jake. “Come. Let’s go back to my room. I’m far enough away from the others.” 

“Planning on making me scream? Kinky. I like it.” Jake wiggles his eyebrows. “You know, this is the most I’ve ever heard you say at one time. If I’d known a little love declaration via song would’ve done it for you, I’d’ve done this ages ago.” 

“No, you wouldn’t have.” Carlos takes Jake’s hand in his and brings it up, kissing Jake’s knuckles. “You thought I would be angry with you. But I wish you had done it ages ago.” 

Jake blushes a little and shrugs. “Well, yeah. I thought I’d be looking at a bullet in the brain. But... I had hope. I’m glad Pooch agreed to drag you to this.” 

“There was no dragging. I came willingly, because to hear you singing, when you’re not purposely being horrible at it, makes me hot for you.” 

Jake beams. “Oh hell yeah, I’m so sing you all the love songs I know.” 

Carlos laughs as he and Jake climb into Jake’s rental. “I cannot wait to listen to them.”


End file.
